Willzombie Workshop
Hey guys!!! This is Willzombie and this isn't a story, I'm just telling you what pages I'm going to write, pages I might write and finished ones. Finished Creepypastas: Daylight Stealer When I leave the building competition after some strange sightings, I encounter a weird entity. Alexbrine I hack onto someones world to check out what's going on, only to find out that an evil entity is in their presence. HViniB When a player enters his Superflat, he finds a strange entity waiting to have a conversation. Purple Alex After some glitchy stuff happens on my server, I find that the color purple and Alex don't mix. Ender Null When Landro gets bullied by teenagers, he can't wait to get revenge! Anti-Null I return to The Nether after seeing Null, only when I look towards the area where Null last was, Null had a visitor. Pigman When I thought Pigs were cute, I found out that a humanoid pig is dangerous! Jim I have a game with Peter, only to find out that a hacker was kicking Peter from the server to get me! Slokk (Half mine) When a player enters the swamp biome, he finds himself being part of the Slokk generation. The Dark Steve (Half mine) When people are enjoying their game, are they aware of the dark entity that might get them? Silent Forest I enter the forest near our house with my friend, only that I am aware that we were not alone. Farman (Half mine) When a player hunts for Herobrine, he ends up having an unexpected encounter with an entity none other than Herobrine. Killer Steve When a mysterious player called Steveo joins our server, my suspicions are high of him. The Danger of the Caves A series of encounters with a old entity that lives in the caves who is possessed by riddles. ZeroStatic When an admin gets banned from a Mini-Game for hacking, he can't wait to get revenge! Gib7 - Remake by Willzombie A remake of Gib7: A CreepyPasta by EnderChas. Herobrian A series of attacks of a Herobrine-like entity. Hacker Zackall I accidentally let free one of the most evil entities ever, and now I must fight for peace and to get rid of him. The Red Steve A player named Steve gets infected by a deadly disease. Can the players stop him from ruining Minecraft? Pigman 2: The Trap! Pigman lures me onto his server and traps me so he can finally talk to me. Finished Trollpastas: SWinEBrInE I discover a pig crossed with Herobrine planning with other Creepypastas of how to ruin Minecraft, gotta stop them! SWinEBrInE 2: Ze BaTtLe The Creepypastas get together to defeat sWinEBrInE! Butter steve butter steve is determined to join Stevebrine. Will he succeed? Deleted Pastas: Steve Spawner Going Wrong Attack 1 The beginning of a series of attacks with different Steve's. Pages I'm going to write (In order of how I will make them): Hacker Zackall 2: The Return Me and my friends try to discover what Zackall will do next. Will we succeed? Purple Steve Hacker Zackall 3: Greyhood Daylight Stealer and Nighttime Stealer: The Story Hacker Zackall 4: The Meeting Mer5 Hacker Zackall 5: The Void Lord Entity 302 Hacker Zackall 6: The Ten Clones Stevebrine Hacker Zackall 7: The Takedown Dead - A remake by Willzombie Hacker Zackall 0: How he came Obsidian Alex - A remake by Willzombie Jim 2: Betrayed Steve The ERROR Hacker 303 Herobrine (Willzombie Encounter) Null (Willzombie Encounter) Entity 303 (Willzombie Encounter) Artynarous Golden Herobrine Farlandman Archived Willzombie.exe Herobrine's Brother Purple Steves Purple Steve 3 The Bunnyman Pages I might write: * Nighttime Stealer * The Soothsayer * World Robber * Notch * Treeghost * The Stalker * The Ghost * The Watcher Category:Workshops Category:Willzombie Category:Creepypasta Category:Dramapasta